


Get Your Own!

by AlyKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Unusuals
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My artwork, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My artwork for the Trope Bingo square "AU: Crossover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Own!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my toys, I'm just playin' with them.

 

Not even remotely well drawn. And I apologize. It was mostly just quick doodles that I outlined and colored. Not even shaded…just colored. But this is my “au:crossover" square for Trope Bingo!

The Unusuals-meets-Avengers

Walsh is confused. He has no idea what this weird guy with the arrows is making a fuss about. Casey is like, “Wtf? Are we going to do anything about this guy or what?" Clint…well, pretty self-explanatory there, he thinks Walsh is gonna try to steal Phil. And Phil…is smitten that Clint is so protective of him. He’s also slightly amused that Clint’s kind of threatening…uhm…a weird strange version of himself?


End file.
